Dunkan Bulk
Dunkan Bulk is a powerful hero and member of the Alpha 1 Team. Biography Early career Bulk was made a part of the Alpha 1 Team, under the leadership of Thresher along with other rookies Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer, and Von Ness. Bulk was often paired with Von Ness in the team’s exploits around the universe. In one mission with Stringer, Bulk apprehended Toxic Reapa. After a mission guarding a freighter, Bulk and Von Ness returned to see XT4, a robot claiming to be a Hero. This proved to be a sham and XT4 downloaded Hero Factory’s secrets and left in a Drop Ship. The Heroes, save for Thresher who was recalled elsewhere, gave chase to Asteroid J-54. Bulk and Von Ness landed and saw XT4 attempting to escape with Toxic Reapa and Voltix, causing XT4 to release all the criminals. While the three escaped, Bulk built up a rock barrier as the criminals ran closer, which Von Ness weighed down with his gravity tool before going after XT4. Bulk fought off the hordes of criminals until Von Ness returned and XT4 escaped. They were later picked up by Thresher, who had already saved Stormer and Stringer after a very near death. After the two were revived, Thresher and Nathaniel Zib called a meeting where the end of Hero Factory was announced due to their failure. Bulk, Stringer, and Von Ness departed to their new job at Makuro Industries as security guards. However, Stormer called them, and the three arrived to see Black Phantom and the Legion of Darkness about to destroy the Hero Factory. Though XT4 injured Bulk, the Heroes were successful in defeating the Legion of Darkness, causing Akiyama Makuro to decide to keep the Hero project and not scrap it. Thresher eventually retired and Von Ness deserted the Hero Factory, leaving Alpha 1 led by Stormer with Bulk and Stringer as the team’s only consistent members. On one of their missions, the team was tasked with investigating the supposed disappearance of the planet Almaak IV, as reported by Almaak V. Stringer discovered that Almaak IV was only cloaked and the Almaak V government was responsible. Bulk was called into a planet to investigate a theft and met with We Who Serve, one of a collection of odd green-and-blue robots. He investigated the vault and found a spent Hero Core and realized that Core Hunter was behind the operation. Examining the vault, he realized the defenses were only to stop people from getting in, not out. Core Hunter had disassembled himself and hid in a crate due to be stored in the vault. Once inside, Core Hunter had stolen whatever he had wanted to and left. Determining Core Hunter must be hiding in the power plant, Bulk searched until Core Hunter trapped him in an energy web. Bulk escaped by destroying a power dynamo, and Core Hunter set the other to explode. Bulk hit the alarm for the workers to evacuate, but this allowed Core Hunter to escape. Another mission had the team fighting off Cornelius Zo, whose army of Tiger Ants was destroying a city. Bulk attacked the ants with a tank called “the Crusher” and scared them away. Rise of the Rookies Trials of Furno Bulk was part of the security detail for a shipment of C-4000 explosives to Merak 9. The shipment came under attack, and Bulk fought against the criminals XPlode and Rotor with the rest of the team. After XPlode fled, the Heroes surrounded Rotor and new rookie member William Furno was tasked with cuffing him. Unfortunately, Rotor managed to escape after drawing a concealed weapon. Core Crisis After Stormer and the rookie team successfully captured Rotor on Lemus 2, Bulk and Stringer were assigned to repair the damage with rookies Mark Surge and Natalie Breez. The four were then called to stop Corroder at a prison construction site on Tantalus 5. Bulk saved Surge from being crushed under a stack of girders, but was pinned under them himself. Unable to free Bulk, Stringer and Surge set up a Hero Cell, which drained Bulk’s core to dangerously low levels. Furno and Breez arrived, and Corroder ran off. Bulk was freed, and recharged back at Hero Factory. The Enemy Within When Stormer arrived at Hero Factory infected by nanobots, he went insane, and attempted to escape. Bulk tried to stop him, but almost fell to his death. Though he offered to help Furno continue looking for Stormer in Makuhero City, Furno insisted that he would be better off going with the others to find a cure. Bulk went to Lunar Tratix with Stringer, Surge, and Breez to find the key ingredient for the cure for the nanobots, where he and the others tried to combat a Tratix Reptoid until Breez calmed it down. Bulk later witnessed Stormer restored to health. Von Nebula Stormer led the team to New Stellac City, where they encountered Thunder and Corroder. The three engaged the two villains. The rookie team soon arrived, as did XPlode and Meltdown. A black hole, created by Von Nebula, appeared over the city and disarmed the six Heroes. After Stormer and Furno went into the vortex after Von Nebula, Bulk sought cover with the others until the criminals ran out of ammunition, and the team then launched their counterattack, successfully defeating them. Bulk helped Stringer secure the villains then transported them to Hero Factory, along with the rest of the Alpha 1 Team. Bulk was eventually given the upgrade to 2.0 form once it had been perfected. Savage Planet Bulk, Stormer, Stringer, Furno, and Julius Nex were sent to the planet Quatros to aid the missing rookie Hero Rocka. Bulk was upgraded to 3.0 form, and given wolf attributes. Upon arriving, Stormer found the injured Rocka, and Furno tried to engage Witch Doctor, but was defeated. While searching for the Witch Doctor, the team found an old transporter that could teleport three of them to the mining site, where Witch Doctor was harvesting Quaza from the core of the planet, killing it. Stormer placed Rocka and Furno in charge of three Hero cells, in order to help them deal with their rivalry. Rocka, in charge of the unit teleporting to the mining site via a transporter, was assigned Stormer and Bulk as his teammates. However, the transporter reconstituted their molecules incorrectly, rendering them at a fraction of their original size. Though they were able to drive off the Fangz hounds guarding the site, Bulk and Rocka were eventually captured by Witch Doctor. With the help of Furno’s unit, they were freed, and all three were restored to their original size. While the others fought Witch Doctor, Bulk and Stringer worked to liberate the Fangz hounds from their corrupted Quaza spikes. When Furno was unable to reach the floating Quaza blimp with his broken flight gear, he enlisted Bulk to help throw him in the air, disabling the craft and depositing the Quaza back into the planet. Witch Doctor was defeated by Rocka and Stormer and taken into custody, while the planet was restored to its natural state. Breakout After the mass breakout at the Hero Factory, started by Voltix, Bulk was given a new set of armor and Hero Cuffs in order to chase down Core Hunter. Initially he was unsuccessful and returned to train with Furno and Surge. The training got too out of hand, and Bulk, Surge, and Furno were trapped. Bulk threw Surge at the off switch, ending the simulation. Stormer recalled them to respond to a Delta-Red priority warning, as Core Hunter was going to assemble the Doom Box weapon. After reviewing his, Stormer, and Stringer’s logs of previous missions against Core Hunter, Bulk and Breez set off. Pretending to be smugglers, they met Geb, who led them into the vault where the Doom Box fragment was. Core Hunter then used anti-gravity tools to send Geb into orbit and retrieve the Doom Box fragment. Bulk fired his Missile Launcher at Core Hunter, but Arctur saved the villain. As Bulk and Breez chased Core Hunter, he vanished, so the two went to Stringer and Surge’s location and met Stormer and Furno there as well. They confronted Core Hunter who accidentally reformed the Doom Box after Surge shocked him. Arctur then teleported Core Hunter to where the Doom Box was forged and explained that he plans to use Core Hunter’s Hero Core Remover Tool to absorb the Doom Box’s energies. Meeting with Rocka at Core Hunter’s location, Stormer goaded the villain into activating the Doom Box, fatally wounding Arctur. After Core Hunter did so, his tool was used by Breez to absorb the Doom Box’s energy, rendering it harmless. However, Core Hunter used the power to defeat every Hero save Surge, who reflected the villain’s energy back at the criminal, causing Core Hunter’s body to vanish. The Heroes then returned to Hero Factory with the Doom Box. Later Bulk caught Furno looking at files, specifically the old Legion of Darkness file. Bulk told Furno the story of Hero Factory’s near destruction by Black Phantom’s Legion. Stormer heard Bulk relay Furno the information and chose not to punish Bulk, and told them that they needed to continue focusing on re-capturing criminals. Brain Attack Attack on Makuhero City Bulk and other Alpha 1 team members attended a meeting with civilians at a statue of theirs, but were recalled to Hero Factory. Zib reported disturbances had been reported all over the planet and an army was invading Makuhero City. Bulk and the other Heroes got upgrades and went out into the streets to fight the army, and saw they were monsters mutated and controlled by Brains. Bulk began fighting them until he knocked a Brain off a rock giant and found the way to remove Brains was to hit the red spikes on them. This allowed Alpha 1 to clear their area of the street, and rushed back to Hero Factory to find the missing Surge and trail Dragon Bolt. The Heroes found Surge controlled by a Brain, and Surge unleashed blank Heroes on them. Bulk fought the army of drones until Breez freed Surge from the Brains’ control and Surge deactivated the drones. Bulk then aided in cleaning the city from the devastation the attack caused. Collision Course Hero Factory got an alert that the Valiant was heading on a collision course with Makuhero City. Breez and Rocka were dispatched to take care of the situation but the ship drew closer. Furno and Bulk lobbied Stormer to destroy the ship even though Rocka and Breez would die. Stormer refused and left to back-up the Heroes, but Bulk then took over and ordered the ship destroyed. He then gave Furno operational command and went to his quarters to submit his resignation. Bulk worked on it until he was approached by Furno and by that point Bulk was near exhausted, causing Furno to recommend he powers up. The Hero then told Bulk that the Drop Ships could use their tractor beams to slow the Valiant, heartening Bulk. He got Furno in a Drop Ship and piloted it to the Valiant, bursting in the ship to help surround the enemy, a Brain army led by Kirch who was possessed by the swarm leader of the Brains. As Stormer had set the ship to crash into a star, Kirch and the Brains were forced to retreat, but got vaporized upon exiting the Valiant. As Aquax needed to slow the engines or else they’ll hit the star, Bulk punches them, but they’re still too close. They let the explosive material go ahead of the ship and it explodes, spiraling them away from the star to safety. Back at Hero Factory Stormer turns down Bulk’s resignation saying that Bulk made the right call, that Stormer’s friendship with Aquax clouded his judgment. Stormer then informs Bulk that that attack of the Brains might be just the start. Robot Rampage Furno received a distress call from Stringer on Tranquis VII and he and Bulk were sent in a prototype Drop Ship to the planet and given new weapons. Bulk disguised the ship as a cargo freighter, and it was attacked by a massive battle cruiser. Hiding on a moon, Bulk continued to Tranquis VII and touched down outside Tranquis, the capital. Heading into the city, the two found it deserted, and caught sight of one robot, and decided to dig underground after it. Digging they broke into a room where security robots shot at them, but Furno turned likozite into reflective glass and the robots’ shots reflected back at them. Bulk threw a flashbang at them and led Furno to the roof of a building that was quickly surrounded, but Furno swung them to another building and told Bulk the robots below were controlled by Brains. Then Stringer arrived controlled by Brains with Brain-controlled robots to enslave Bulk and Furno. Karter and security robots arrived, saving Bulk and Furno and taking them to their base. Karter revealed he survived the Brain’s invasion, and that he and his partner Dumacc noticed the robots of Tranquis VII had a partial immunity to Brain possession as a result of an environmental disaster last decade and are working on full immunity. Karter then insisted that Bulk and Furno stop drawing attention to his laboratory and Dumacc forced the Heroes into a holding cell. Bulk then faked being near death to get the jail door opened but Dumacc recruited the Heroes to defend Project Sunstorm from the Brains. They revealed Project Sunstorm was a massive weapon harnessing solar flares for the planetary governments to defend themselves, and it accidentally caused Tranquis VII’s disaster last decade, and the Brains are after it. Bulk used Karter to draw Brains away and then defeat them, and was growing tired when his Drop Ship arrived control by Stormer from Hero Factory. Bulk got in the ship and plowed it underground to Project Sunstorm and saw Brains controlling Dumacc and his technicians ready to activate the weapon. Furno and a freed Stringer arrived an an flashbang was thrown to stop the robots. When the rest of Alpha 1 and Zib arrived, Karter knocked out Zib and destroyed the machine and tried to kill Bulk, but Bulk stopped him and arrested Karter. Back at Hero Factory, Bulk assured Furno they would fight the Brains no matter the cost. Mirror World After Evo screened him at a security checkpoint, Bulk went to meet with Stormer, Furno, and Breez for the test of a generator that would provide Hero Cores with a new energy source. When the generator malfunctioned, the four stayed behind to by time for the Hero Factory’s evacuation, and were knocked unconscious in a blinding light. They awoke at the same coordinates as before, but in an decrepit building. Stormer determined they had been spatially transferred, and the team went to the building of Makuhero University to see what had had gone awry. There Stormer learned they were in a parallel world where Black Phantom destroyed Hero Factory and Von Nebula took over the city creating the crime ring the Citadel. In that world heroism was punished and crime and power honored. Deciding to draw Von Nebula’s attention, Bulk and his fellow Heroes broke up robberies by Splitface and Jawblade and others, angering the Citadel. Talking to XT4, the Alpha Team arranged a meeting with Von Nebula. Von Nebula was shocked to see Stormer, and the team was arrested and put in jail. However they created a breakout in the prison, freeing the alternate Heroes including a parallel version of Furno. However, massive Brains invaded, and as the Heroes investigated they were captured by Von Nebula who had allied with the Brains. Stormer had his brain examined but survived and broke Alpha Team out of prison again and manipulated Core Hunter so they could reach the alternate generator to escape. However, Bulk found the power source was not fully installed and only Von Nebula had the power. Von Nebula forced the Heroes to work with him, and they and the alternate Makuro worked together to create a beta ray to fire at the Brains. Von Nebula drew the Brains’ attention and they attacked, but the alternate Alpha Team attacked. In the battle Von Nebula was phased out of existence and the Brains defeated. Returning to the main reality, the Alpha Team used Perjast to determine Karter was behind the original generator malfunction. Karter called his contact but Stormer took the communicator and threatened Karter’s boss, but Kater and the communicator detonated so Karter’s contact could cover his tracks. Abilities and Traits Dunkan Bulk’s artificial intelligence is less developed than others, which he sometimes feels self-conscious about, but he makes up for this intelligence deficiency with sheer power. He is able to withstand blows that would destroy armored vehicles. He is reputed to be one of the Hero Factory’s strongest active Heroes. Bulk is always ready for a mission, and enjoys fighting for the Hero Factory as much as he enjoys the actual fighting itself. He has been actively working to develop his intelligence, increasing his amount of reading and vocabulary. Armor and Tools Bulk carried a metal sphere shooter in his original build. During a mission where he fought the criminal Vapour, Bulk was outfitted with a sonic boom weapon, jet-pack, and breathing apparatus in addition to his shooter. With his 3.0 form, Bulk wielded wrist-mounted blades to complement his fighting style. After his upgrades, Bulk was given wolf-based powers, including enhanced speed, to help him cope with the jungle environment of Quatros. As part of his armor given after the breakout, Bulk has been equipped with a plasma gun and powerful missile launcher with pinpoint laser targeting. He was also outfitted with new armor, featuring high-impact shoulder armor. Bulk now wields a high speed laser drill and a high-impact shield. His armor has been upgraded with hero core locking clamps, increasing his power, and his helmet has a night-vision visor, which is also used to protect against enemy attacks. Set Information Set 7168 Dunkan Bulk was first released in 2010 as one of the original Hero sets, which also included Stringer, Stormer, Furno, Breez, and Surge. This set contained 17 pieces. He was also released that same year in the special-edition set 7179 Bulk & Vapour, using 21 of the set’s 89 pieces. However, unlike in the original form, Bulk possessed a jet pack, a breathing tube, and a sonic boom weapon in addition to his metal sphere shooter. In mid-2011 Bulk was released again as set 2182 Bulk 3.0. This version of Bulk contains 30 pieces including an armor piece printed with the name “Bulk 3.0” and a wolf pattern. Parts from Bulk 3.0 and Furno 3.0 can be used to build a combiner model based on building instructions available from the Hero Factory website. Like all the Hero sets from this wave, this set’s canister includes a code underneath the lid which could be used to unlock online Hero Factory content. The second part of Hero Factory’s Breakout line featured 6223 Bulk as a set. The set contained 61 pieces, and included is a Hero Core that contains a code for online content. The set included push-firing missiles, an operable plasma hun, and Hero Cuffs to use on the villains of the Breakout wave. Bulk will be released yet again in the first part of Hero Factory’s Brain Attack line as set 44004 Bulk, containing 50 pieces including a Hero Core that contains a code for the Brain Attack online game. It featured a new helmet to connect to the head piece with a trans-orange visor to go with it. The set also included a spinning shield and drill and could be combined with 44005 Bruizer to form a non-canon combiner model. Quotes Trivia *At some point, Bulk was sent to confront Vapor. He attacked Vapor after being refitted, and was assisted by Furno and a Drop Ship. *Dunkan Bulk was voiced by Christopher B. Duncan in the Television Episodes. *Dunkan Bulk’s promotional nickname was “The Behemoth.” *On the LEGO Shop website, set 7168 and 7179 spell Bulk’s name as "Duncan Bulk". *Bulk appeared in his 1.0 form instead of his 2.0 in Comic 6: Savage Planet, as it was the only available set model the artist had for reference. Appearances *''Comic 1: Trials of Furno'' *''Episode 1: Trials of Furno'' *''Comic 2: Core Crisis'' *''Episode 2: Core Crisis'' *''Comic 3: The Enemy Within'' *''Episode 3: The Enemy Within'' *''Comic 4: Von Nebula Rising'' *''Episode 4: Von Nebula'' *''Comic 6: Savage Planet'' *''Episode 6: Savage Planet Part 1'' *''Comic 7: Savage Planet 2'' *''Episode 7: Savage Planet Part 2'' *''Omega Recon Reports'' *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box'' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness'' *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course'' *''Secret Mission 4: Robot Rampage'' *''Secret Mission 5: Mirror World'' *''Episode 10: Brain Attack'' *''Episode 11: Invasion From Below'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Voice only) *''Hero Factory Promotional Magazine'' *''Face Off: Makuro’s Secret Guidebook'' *''Showdown!'' *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Mission: Savage Planet'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Breakout (Game)'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Hero Factory Promo Animation'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Brain Attack (Game)'' (Non-canonical Appearance) See also *Gallery:Dunkan Bulk External links *7168 Dunkan Bulk Building Instructions on LEGO.com *7179 Bulk & Vapour Building Instructions on LEGO.com *2182 Bulk 3.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com *6223 Bulk Breakout Building Instructions on LEGO.com *40004 Bulk Brain Attack Building Instructions on LEGO.com